Bellotopia
by Alejito480
Summary: Luego de que Simon y Marcy encontraran una ciudadela bajo tierra, conocen a un par de personas que los ayudaran para los peligros que se avecinan luego de la guerra...
1. Un nuevo hogar

**Hola a todos les escribe de nuevo Alejito480 con este nuevo fic que tratara sobre una****teoría****de "****Sogetsky****Perez****" La cual voy a dejar el****link****en mi perfil...**

**RESUMIENDO: La****teoría****trata sobre la cuidad de****bellotopia****y su****función****durante y****después****la guerra como refugio para los humanos sobrevivientes a la****caída****de la bamba y para las mutaciones estabilizadas como la familia de la Dulce Princesa, una parte de la****teoría****dice que Simón****y****Marcy****llegaron a este sitio y conocieron a la familia de la****DP****Y Ah alguien con un gran parecido a****Fionna****(De ahí los****fanfics****del Rey Helado) y este****consciente****o****inconscientemente****la recuerda...****también****una parte dice que****Gumbald****(El****Tío****/Abuelo de la****DP****) Ayudo en la****creación****del****Inchiridiom****y a la****transformación****de Simón****en el Rey helado... ¿Qué les parece?**

**¿Qué tal si damos comienzo a este fic?**

**Nota personal: Quizá para los que hayan jugado "The walking dead" primera temporada se les parezca a la historia de Lee y Clementine...**

**VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS**

**Un nuevo hogar**

-VAMOS MARCY CORRE-Grito Simón Petricov que era un hombre de 47 años con una barba color blanco al igual que su pelo vestía con un traje de color negro y unas gafas rotas por un lado, Su piel era Entre azul y blanca y a un costado de su pantalón tenía una corona dorada con 3 gemas rojas la del centro más grande que las demás-

-Esos monstruos nos siguen-Grito Marcy una niña de 8 años agarrada de la mano de Simón, Marcy vestía con un overol color azul y una blusa roja de fondo, Un cabello completamente negro que no le pasaba de los hombros, Su piel era gris y sus orejas algo puntiagudas y en su mano izquierda un muñeco al cual llamaba Hambo-

-Ya… casi...Llegam…-Trato de decir Simón pero por el cansancio cayo el suelo desmayado mientras veía una ciudadela protegida por una inmensa muralla de piedra luego de correr por 2 horas en las alcantarillas...

-¡NO!, DESPIERTA SIMÓN VAMOS, YA CASI LLEGAMOS- le suplico Marcy mientras esta veía como unas flechas provenientes de una balista en la muralla asesinaba a los zombis que la estaban siguiendo-

-Tranquila pequeña ya estamos aquí- Dijo una mujer ligeramente musculosa, con un cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta las caderas y ligeramente más alta que Simón-Llévense al hombre a la ciudad ¡RAPIDO!-Ordeno Susana-

-Muchas gracias señora…-Dijo Marcy abrazando a Susana-

-De nada Pequeña… Soy Susana ¿y tú?-Pregunto curiosa-

-Marceline-dijo Marcy deshaciendo el abrazo

-¿El es tu padre?-pregunto Susana

-No… de hecho no recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, solo a mi madre… hace un año antes de que bombardearan toda la ciudad… Simón me encontró cuando Salí del refugio en el que me dejo mi mamá y la cuidad estaba completamente destruida… no había ningún rastro de vida. Era horrible-Explico Marcy con un nudo en la garganta-

-Lo sé… Vamos adentro y ya me lo contaras todo

***Un rato mas tarde en una habitación del hospital de la ciudadela***

-Sus constantes cerebrales fluctúan de una manera anormal… eso indica un serio daño Psicológico-Dijo el doctor mirando una pantalla donde se mostraba las constantes de Simón-

-_Es por la corona-_Dijo Marcy casi en un susurro que Susana alcanzo a oír

-¿Te refieres a esa corona?-Dijo señalando la corona que tenia Simón en su pantalón-

-Si… Cada vez que se la pone se vuelve muy loco-Dijo Marcy algo asustada

-Interesante-Dijo Susana mientras Simón despertaba-

-Pero… ¿En…dónde estoy?...-Se preguntaba Simón casi dormido-

-¡Simón!, Te desmayaste llegando a la ciudadela…-Dijo Marcy mientras lo abrazaba-

-¿Estás bien Marcy? -Pregunto Simón

-Estoy bien Y Me alegra que tu también lo estés- Respondió Marcy deshaciendo el abrazo-

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto otra vez

-Es Bellotopia, una ciudadela que se construyo bajo tierra hace algunos años, servía como sitio turístico, pero apenas empezó la guerra esto sirvió como refugio… desde ese día no sabemos nada de allí arriba…-Respondió Susana con algo de melancolía-

-Pues… no hay mucho rastro de vida allí arriba creo que solo quedamos los que estamos aquí… no creo que alguien sobreviviera a la caída de la bomba- explico Simón

-Que mal… y esas cosas verdes… ¿Qué eran?-Pregunto el doctor

-Son mutaciones a causa de la gran radiación que libero la bomba, hay millones por el mundo-explico Simón-

-¿Humanos?-pregunto Susana

-Probablemente-Respondió Simón-

-Bien… ya les asignamos un sitio donde tú y Marceline puedan quedarse… pero antes debo decirte que aquí no solo hay humanos, hay mutaciones estabilizadas a causa de razones desconocidas, Niños, Adultos o ancianos, Es de esperarse que les acojan bien-explico Susana antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación- Vamos, Podemos irnos-

Y Luego de salir del hospital, se pudo ver una ciudadela protegida por un gran domo de cristal y por su perímetro una muralla de piedra, al seguir caminando por las calles se podía ver cosas raras, mutaciones de todo tipo mientras Susana les explicaba el funcionamiento del lugar, era una ciudad que no dependía de nada en su exterior… Luego de caminar por un buen rato Marcy vio a una niña que vestía con un vestido de color rosa que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un cabello corto de color rosa al igual que su piel y una pequeña tiara en su cabeza mientras la acompañaba un señor de edad con la piel rosada pero un poco más oscura

-¿Qué son?- Pregunto Marcy mirando a la extraña niña que también la estaba mirando-

-Son mutaciones estabilizadas de chicle, son amigables, Aunque no son los únicos, Llegaron por el mismo sitio que ustedes hace unos 5 días, los padres de la pequeña están en otra ciudad sub-terranea que también alberga sobrevivientes… Hasta el momento contando con los demás habitantes de la otra ciudad que sobrevivió… Solo somos poco menos de 100 humanos actualmente-Explico Susana con un nudo en la garganta-

-Que mal…-se lamento Simón-

-Bien aquí es…-dijo Susana abriendo la puerta de una casa pequeña amoblada con lo básico que tenía apenas 2 habitaciones, una sala de estar y una cocina al estilo americano- Bien los dejo solos para que se instalen… los veo más tarde-Se despidió Susana y salió por la puerta y se fue otra vez al hospital-

-Menos mal encontramos un lugar donde quedarnos…-Dijo Simón dejando su mochila en el suelo-

-¿Estaremos aquí mucho tiempo?- Pregunto Marcy

-No lo sé… puede que si puede que no…-respondió simón y en ese instante llamaron a la puerta- ¿Quién será?-Se pregunto a sí mismo y cuando abrió la puerta se trataba de las 2 personas que habían visto hace unos instantes al otro lado de la calle-

-Hola, me llamo Gumbald y mi pequeña y yo queríamos darles la bienvenida a este lugar-Dijo tendiéndole la mano a Simón-

-Hola, me llamo Simón y ella es Marceline… Es muy grata su bienvenida-Dijo Simón estrechándole la mano a Gumbald… mientras ellos hablaban Marcy y la otra pequeña se fueron a la habitación…-

-Hola… me llamo Marceline y tú?- pregunto Marcy sentándose en el piso al igual que la otra pequeña-

-Soy bonnibel-

**Bueenoo… ¿Qué tal les pareció, Dejen sus Quejas o comentarios y Los veo mas tarde con amor loco..**

**Hasta entonces…**

**CABROOOOOOOOONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS**


	2. Dos nuevos amigos

**¡Hola a todos los lectores! Aquí otra vez con el segundo capítulo de la Historia…**

**Reviews: **

**Smarty: Muchas Gracias Colega, Lo sé… XD**

**Odradem: Pues… La teoría no está DEL TODO Equivocada, Pero… Lo que dices es cierto, Muchas gracias es un honor… Lo de Susana, Habla bien porque aun estaba cuerda…**

**Alecita122: Muchas Gracias, Bienvenida al fic… Espero que la trama sea de tu agrado**

**A partir de aquí, El fic es invención mía, La teoría ya no tiene NADA Que ver**

**¿Continuamos?**

**SIGAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS**

**Dos Nuevos Amigos**

-¿Por qué tienes esa tiara?- Pregunto Marcy agarrando a Hambo-

-Oh… ¿Esta?-Dijo quitándose su tiara- Me la regalo mi Tío/Abuelo cuando veníamos para este lugar-¿Y de donde sacaste ese muñeco?

-¿Este?, Me lo regalo Simón cuando me tope con él hace unos meses, Se llama Hambo-Dijo Marceline mirando a Hambo-

* * *

-Y… ¿Dónde encontraste esa corona?-Dijo Gumbald refiriéndose a la corona de Simón-

-Se la compre a un pescador en el norte de Escandinavia, Y La lleve a casa con mi prometida Betty, Y Me la puse en la cabeza solo para reírnos y jugar… pero empezó a ver visiones, les grite y les grite creyendo que era yo pero era la corona, Y Cuando pude quitármela puede ver a mi prometida mirándome con mucho desdén… solo sé que no eh vuelto a verla desde entonces, no después de eso…-Dijo Simón con un nudo en la garganta

-Ojala la encuentres pronto, y… ¿Eres el padre de la pequeña?-Pregunto Gumbald refiriéndose a Marceline-

-No, no sé bien quiénes son sus padres, su madre murió en plena guerra y su padre no sabe quién es, un día me la encontré llorando en medio de los escombros cuando yo registraba por ahí, desde entonces prometí cuidarla hasta que encontráramos a su verdadero padre, han sido unos meses entretenidos con ella cerca-Dijo Simón Sentándose en un sofá al igual que Gumbald- Pero al igual corro el peligro de lastimarla gravemente si me pongo la corona, hace un tiempo que no me la pongo, pero es solo de protección

-Sabes que estás haciendo un gran sacrificio al encargarte de la pequeña, no parece humana… y tu tampoco que digamos-Dijo Gumbald mirando el color de la piel de Simón

-No sé que sea realmente Marcy, pero mi piel esta azulada es por la corona, mi temperatura interior es de veinticinco grados-Dijo sacando un libro de su mochila-Hace poco encontré este libro, no eh podido leerlo pero encontré esta compuerta que concuerda con las 3 gemas de mi corona-Dijo agarrando el libro y girando la espada que había en la portada accionando una compuerta que mostraba unos orificios en los cuales se ponían objetos, y Gumbald reconoció el orificio del centro-

-Bonnibel, Ven un momento-Le ordeno Gumbald y ella y Marcy salieron de la habitación-

-¿Qué pasa…?-Pregunto bonnibel

-Préstame un momento la joya de tu tiara-Le pidió Gumbald y bonnibel le entrego la joya y este la puso en el orificio del centro, Simón y Gumbald quedaron Sorprendidos al ver que encajaba perfectamente en este-

-¿De dónde sacaste la corona?-Pregunto Simón sacando la joya y entregándosela a bonnibel-

-La encontré fuera de un museo completamente destruido, y a mi sobrina le gusto mucho y se la di, No creí que tenía algo que ver con libro… Tendremos que investigar más al respecto-Dijo Gumbald parándose del sofá- Pero no hoy, ya es tarde y nos vamos a casa, Vamos pequeña…-

-Ok… Adiós Marcy-Se despidió bonnibel dejando a Marcy y Simón en casa-

-Al menos ya tenemos nuevos amigos…-Dijo Simón entrando al cuarto con Marcy-

-Eso significa que estaremos a salvo…***Bostezo* **Tengo sueño Simón-Dijo restregándose los ojos-

-Yo igual…Vamos a dormir…-Dijo apagando las luces y metiéndose en la cama con Marcy-Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Simón-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a este y durmiéndose en su hombro mientras abrazaba a Hambo-

***Simón POV***

Ah sido un día muy largo, primero las alcantarillas, luego los zombis y ahora esto… no sé si tenemos suerte o… solo es una alerta de que algo va a pasar… sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno…-Pensó para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer en un profundo sueño-

***Fin POV***

***Sueño de Simón***

Se mostraba un enorme banco de niebla pero que se alcanzaban a ver edificios en llamas y autos destrozados, estaba el caminando con Marcy agarrados de la mano y un enorme estruendo seguido de un fuerte rayo cayó enfrente de ellos lanzándolos unos centímetros hacia el suelo y se pudo divisar un portal dimensional y a un hombre con traje negro, una corbata roja y de piel del mismo color que la de Marcy se pudo ver en su interior dando pasos hacia afuera de este y cuando Simón se trato de levantar el misterioso hombre le puso un pie en el pecho obligándolo a dejarse caer en el suelo, Se acerco a Marcy que estaba aterrorizada y la agarro de la cintura para luego llevársela hacia el portal

-¡NUNCA TE LLEVARAS A MARCELINE! , ¡NO MIENTRAS YO ESTE AQUÍ¡-Grito Simón poniéndose la corona en su cabeza, pero antes de que esta pudiera hacer efecto, el misterioso hombre entre los gritos de Marceline y sus intentos por liberarse, le quito la magia a la corona dejándola completamente inutilizada

-¡SIMOOOOOOOOOON!-Grito Marceline para luego pasar por el portal y cerrarse por completo…

-¡NOOOOOO!-Grito Simón corriendo hacia donde antes estaba el portal rompiéndose en llantos y maldiciendo su suerte, pero antes de poder levantarse una voz en su cabeza le dijo-

-Puedes que creas que estas a salvo, pero el padre de la pequeña volverá a buscar lo que es suyo, tienes que impedir que este se la lleve de vuelta a su hogar-Dijo la voz en su cabeza para luego despertar de golpe-

***Fin de sueño de Simón***

Simón despertó súbitamente para darse cuenta que por la hora ya era de día y Marceline ya comenzaba a despertar

-***Bostezo* **Buenos días…-Saludo Marcy aun entre dormida mirando a Simón-

-Buenos días pequeña…-Saludo Simón para luego levantarse de la cama al igual que Marceline-

-Dúchate, Luego iremos a ver a Susana por si tiene algo en especial para nosotros-

-Ok…-

**… Ok, perdón si estuvo MUY Corto el capitulo pero hoy apenas tengo tiempo, este es mi único ratito libre y me dedique al fic, espero que les guste, Comenten y Denle Follow, Luego los compensare con uno de 3000 Palabras… Xd**

**HASTA LUEGO!**

**CABRONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS**


End file.
